The family of G protein-coupled receptors (GPCRs) has at least 250 members (Strader et al. FASEB J., 9:745-754, 1995; Strader et al. Annu. Rev. Biochem., 63:101-32, 1994). It has been estimated that one percent of human genes may encode GPCRs. GPCRs bind to a wide-variety of ligands ranging from photons, small biogenic amines (i.e., epinephrine and histamine), peptides (i.e., IL-8), to large glycoprotein hormones (i.e., parathyroid hormone). Upon ligand binding, GPCRs regulate intracellular signaling pathways by activating guanine nucleotide-binding proteins (G proteins). GPCRs play important roles in diverse cellular processes including cell proliferation and differentiation, leukocyte migration in response to inflammation, and cellular response to light, odorants, neurotransmitters and hormones (Strader et al., supra.).
Interestingly, GPCRs have functional homologues in human cytomegalovirus and herpesvirus, suggesting that GPCRs may have been acquired during evolution for viral pathogenesis (Strader et al., FASEB J., 9:745-754, 1995; Arvanitakis et al. Nature, 385:347-350, 1997; Murphy, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 12:593-633, 1994).
The importance of G protein-coupled receptors is further highlighted by the recent discoveries that its family members, chemokine receptors CXCR4/Fusin and CCR5, are co-receptors for T cell-tropic and macrophage-tropic HIV virus strains respectively (Alkhatib et al., Science, 272:1955, 1996; Choe et al., Cell, 85:1135, 1996; Deng et al., Nature, 381:661, 1996; Doranz et al., Cell, 85:1149, 1996; Dragic et al., Nature, 381:667 (1996); Feng et al., Science 272:872, 1996). It is conceivable that blocking these receptors may prevent infection by the human immunodeficiency (HIV) virus.
BCR-ABL is a chimeric tyrosine kinase oncogene generated by a reciprocal chromosomal translocation t(9;22). This chimeric oncogene found in Ph.sup.1 -positive stem cells is associated with the pathogenesis of chronic myelogenous leukemia and acute lymphocytic leukemia. Mutational analysis has defined critical domains within BCR-ABL important for its functions. In particular, inactivation of the SH2 domain greatly reduced the malignant and leukemogenesis potential of BCR-ABL in vivo.